Because I Love You
by JackValentine
Summary: Inspired by Raw 21/03/2011


**TITLE****: **Because I Love You**  
>AUTHOR: <strong>JackValentine**  
>BETA: <strong>None T_T**  
>PAIRING: <strong>The Miz/Alex Riley

**RAITING****: **MA**  
>GENRE: <strong>PWP**  
>SIZE: <strong>Mini**  
>WARNINGS: <strong>None**  
>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> Inspired by Raw 21/03/2011 ^_^

**DISCLAIMER****: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

What the hell was it, Kiley? – Mike asked, trying to hold a content smile.

I don't get, what do you mean, Mikey? – Kevin replied with a bad played astonishment.

You want me to explain? I quote: "…the best man of my way…"

Oh, that one? Improvisation, Mike, improvisation!

Mike grinned and continued his way to his dressing room.

And what you did? Huh, Mike?

What?

You left me alone, when Cena was about to destroy me! – Kevin ached with fake sadness in his voice.

Miz reacted not as Kevin wanted him to.

I'm a heel. What else could I do? Hate this fuckin' storylines.

Who knows, maybe you would do the same if it was up to you?

Suddenly Kiley got serious, too. Mike stopped and locked his eyes with Kevin.

I would _never_, do you hear me, Kev, _**never**_ leave you in a situation like that.

Mike turned and continued walking, but a little faster, like if he was trying to run away. And his extremely straightened back meant that he took offence.

Mike, c'mon, what's wrong? – Kevin asked while trying to catch up his lover, - of course I know that if it was up to you, you wouldn't leave me! And everybody knows! Because we're friends, and…

Mike stopped again.

You know why? Do you know _why_, huh? Because I love you!

After almost crying this out Mike quickened the pace again. A tender smile appeared on Kevin's face. He fastened and took his lovers hand, intertwining their fingers, and whispered into Mizanin's ear:

I love you too, Mr. WWE Champion…

Miz smiled. By that time they reached Mike's dressing room. He opened the room and they both walked in. Mike closed the door and, looking at Kevin, locked it. Kiley, understanding where it goes, smiled, approached his lover and put his hands on Mike's hips.

I missed touching you, Mikey…

So did I. – whispered Mike.

Mizanin thrust his hands under Kevin's shirt, tenderly stroked his skin and pushed closer, slamming his hips into the bigger man's, causing Kiley to let out a little moan. Than he started slowly unbuttoning his lover's shirt. He took his time, stopped after each button, driving Kevin insane. Kiley was drowning in desire, but he didn't dare to hasten Mike. His heart was pounding heavily as the smaller man started placing biting kisses all over his lover's neck and jaw. Kevin's pupils widened as he felt his erection increasing. Mike noticed it and slightly moved his hips up and down with the devilish smile.

Kevin pulled back a little and tore Mike's shirt. Buttons flew all over the room.

Hey, you will have to buy me a new one!

I will… Just… Just don't…

Miz didn't let Kiley finish. He started kissing his lover's mouth like if he wanted to eat him. His tongue was crazily flicking through Kevin's mouth. While kissing Mike started blindly unbuttoning the bigger man's trousers and when it was done he pushed his hand in Kiley's boxers, noticing with satisfaction how tensed his lover was.

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking.

Mike, - Kevin tried to break the kiss, barely successful, - maybe we need to open the door?

Nope… - Mike murmured, and bit Kiley's lower lip.

But when the knocks became so loud, that almost all the arena could hear it, Mike sighed and went to see who it was. He opened the door and saw the man, who he didn't want to see at all.

What do you want, Cena?

Oh, did I disturb you?

What the fuck do you want?

Suddenly Cena noticed Mike's erection.

Oh, you're so happy to see me, Mike! – John grinned.

Mike tried to hide it somehow, without success.

What. Do. You. Want?

Are you in a bad mood, Mike? – Silence. – Ok, ok, I'm leaving!

As soon as Mizanin slammed the door, he felt tender arms around his torso.

What was it all about, Mikey?

Mike turned around and saw that his lover was already completely naked. He felt his pulse fastening, as he started placing soft kisses all over his lover's neck.

I don't know… And I don't care…

Miz quickly took his trousers and boxers off and they started moving towards the sofa. After some moments Mike was lying on his back with Kevin on top of him, kissing the hell out of Mike. When they broke the kiss for air, Mike started licking and kissing the bigger man's neck, shoulder, collarbone… Getting lower and lower he licked and gently bit his lover's nipple, making Kevin groan. Mike stopped and whispered:

Kev… Lube…

Uh-huh…

Kevin got up and got a little tube from his sports bag. Mike was watching him, being turned on by each and every part of his lover's moving naked body: his strong arms, fit butt, celtic cross on his back… As soon as he came back and laid on the sofa, Mike pushed Kiley on his back and slowly licked the head of his cock, and than the balls, making his lover let out a groan. Finally, Mike took the lubricant, pulled away a little, set Kevin's legs on his shoulders and started carefully greasing his lover's hole. Short moans were leaving the blonde's lips as Mike touched his sweet spot.

Mike tried 3 fingers. Kevin moaned loudly, curving his back.

Hush, baby boy… - Miz whispered, - We don't want somebody to hear, right?

Kevin nodded, bit his lower lip and buried his fingers in the sofa pillow. But when Mike carefully entered him Kiley let out a muffled yell. Mike stopped and tenderly stroked his lover's thigh.

Shh…

He waited for some moments to let Kevin rest and started moving slowly.

Mikey… Mikey… Faster… - the blonde whispered through his teeth.

After some moments Mike was moving in their usual pace, trying not to moan when Kiley was tightening his muscles around his lover's cock and arching his back.

In some minutes they both came in the same time. Mike got on his hands and knees above Kevin, who was panting with pleasure of Mike's warm semen overflowing inside him, and started licking the cum off his lover's belly. Miz closed his eyes, loving the aroma of the bigger man's body. He started placing soft kisses around Kevin's navel and his abs, rediscovering each centimeter of his lover's soft skin, which he knew even better than his own. It felt like an incredible mix of tenderness and over the top eroticism. The tenderest ever kisses and vulgar licks upon the cum. Continuing, Mike was finding his own tooth prints left over from last night. He smiled. In some animalistic way he felt like he marked Kevin as his own. When Kiley's belly was almost clean, Miz laid down beside Kevin on the dirty and wet sofa.

Kev?.. – Mike called.

But the blonde was already sleeping, completely naked, smeared with cum, but somehow looking innocent, like an angel.


End file.
